


Curiosity, The Cat

by FloralPunk15



Series: Tales From Around Hope County [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, boys being soft with kitties, self indulgent soft fic, stray kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: Junior Deputies Sawyer Banks and Charlotte Kingsford take a break from kicking ass and taking names and kick it with the Ryes, until a mysterious meowing noise confuses Charlotte.
Relationships: Kim Rye/Nick Rye
Series: Tales From Around Hope County [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Curiosity, The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haunted_juicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_juicebox/gifts).



> Can you tell how much I love Nick Rye?? And the idea of this boy and animals??  
> A fuckin' lot. Also, Sawyer Banks belongs to the ubermega wonderful (self proclaimed leader of the nick rye fan club) @oorah22 on tumblr!! Thanks for letting me borrow Sawyer and making him a soft boi. (Even betterer when you check out Oorah's character info on Sawyer.)

For once, the Rye property was calm and relatively quiet. Kim and Charlotte sat on the leather sofa in the hangar, each girl with her own magazine. A stone’s throw away, Nick and the rookie dep, Sawyer Banks made idle conversation over Carmina. 

So far, Charlotte’s interactions with Sawyer had been brief but overall pleasant. She liked his laid back yet no nonsense attitude, and the boy had one hell of an aim. She also admired how his tall ass managed to baptize the Baptist. (Char’s short ass could  _ never _ .) 

In a lull between conversation, Charlotte heard a soft ‘mew’ noise and froze. “Guys! Hush!” she called to Nick and Sawyer, who immediately straightened and quieted down. She heard the noise again, and a quick glance to Kim revealed that she heard it too. 

Charlotte rose, setting her hunting magazine to the side. The urge to find the source of the distressed meowing overtook her, leading her out into the side yard. She heard footsteps behind her and guessed it was Sawyer from the lightness of the tread. 

“Shh, easy now, Sawyer,” she whispered. “Don’t wanna startle the poor baby.” Behind her, they chuckled. She knelt in the grass by some scraggly bushes and lightly ruffled the grass. Another meow and a few moments later, and there was a small black kitten pouncing on her fingers. Charlotte scooped it up and tucked it inside her jacket. 

“Nick! Kim!” she called, walking back into the hangar. Her jacket meowed in response. “Lookie! I found a kitten!” she whispered triumphantly. She pulled the kitten out of her jacket, petting the kitten in a calming manner. Sawyer reached around her and pet the kitten’s ears. It sniffed at his fingers, then licked them, eliciting giggles from the boy. 

Nick wandered over and took the kitten from Charlotte, cooing over it and scratching their throat. “Kim, listen to it purr,” he beamed. 

Charlotte’s heart  _ melted _ . Nick was just too adorable with a kitten. Someone had to show this to Mister Piss Glasses Mc Man Bun. Maybe that’d inspire him to call off this pointless slaughter quest. (Probably not, Charlotte mused. Joe’s ego and dick were too inflated by this pointless bullshit.) She almost missed Kim feeding the baby pieces of sausage from a slice of pizza, but she didn’t miss Sawyer taking the kitty and letting it bat at his hair. She nearly cried when Sawyer started cooing at it, letting out an audible “awh” in surprise. He was  _ smiling _ . A full  _ genuine _ smile. And it was too fucking cute. 

“What should we call it?” Nick asked softly, after a full minute of being stunned by the cuteness of Sawyer’s genuine smile. 

Kim cleared her throat. “Nick, babe, we can’t keep the kitty,” she told him, placing a gentle hand on his bicep. 

Nick deflated a little, then brightened again. “Lottie, don’t you have a cabin here in the valley?” he asked. 

Charlotte nodded. “It’s in the Henbane, but yeah. I’ll keep the baby. Boy or girl?” she turned to Sawyer. 

Sawyer held the kitten up. “She’s a girl,” they announced softly. “So, what’s the pretty girl’s name?” they turned to Charlotte. 

“Curiosity, because only a curious little baby would be here right now.” Charlotte concluded. 


End file.
